


Fanfic Rick

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Français | French, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Rick et Morty se retrouvent coincés dans une fanfiction.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

« R-Rick, mais où est-ce qu’on est ? »

Morty marchait dans les pas de Rick, le regard inquiet, il observait le lieu étrange dans lequel ils avaient atterri. C’était une sorte de forêt tropicale. La végétation était luxuriante et remplie d’arbres-testicules roses, de fougères mauves ou de fruits rectangulaires.

Rick observa également les alentours quand son visage afficha une expression sérieuse. « Tiens, ça c’est bizarre… »

« Q-quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est bizarre Rick…hein Rick…R-Rick ? »

« Là-là ferme Morty, j’essaie de réfléchir » Rick s’arrêta soudainement, Morty qui regardait derrière lui buta contre son dos. Rick lui lança un regard en grognant. Il sortit un appareil de sa bouse et se mit à taper rapidement des chiffres sur l’interface. « Putain de m-merde – ** _rot_** -! »

« Rick, on est où ?»

« Justement, j-j’en sais foutre rien Morty!»

« Quoi, c-comment ça t’en sais rien Rick ! Ça-ça veut dire quoi ?! »

Rick leva les yeux au ciel « Ç-ça veut dire, Morty, que je n’arrive pas à localiser cette dimension avec mon traceur ! Ça veut dire que pour l’instant on est coincé ici, et ça veut aussi dire que tu devrais fermer la-la boîte à merde qui te sert de bouche et me laisser réfléchir !

« Oh bon sang Rick, bon sang ! On est coincé ?! » Morty se tint la tête, sa respiration s'accéléra et l’on pouvait apercevoir des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

Rick tourna la tête et regarda Morty, tandis que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. « Oh putain, me dit pas qu-» souffla-t-il en s’approchant du garçon.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Morty tentait de déchiffrer l’expression de son grand-père. Le jeune garçon avait calmé sa crise d’angoisse, et un léger frisson le traversa à cause des gouttes de sueur. Rick le fixait toujours.

« Rick dit quelque ch-»

« Chut! tais-toi »

« Mais Ri- »

« La ferme j’ai dit…tu entends ? » Rick ressortit son appareil et fixa intensément les données affichées.

« Quoi, entendre quoi ? »

« Bordel c’est bien ce que je pensais Morty ! La voix Morty, la voix ! Tu l’entends, elle décrit chacun de nos putains de faits et gestes Morty, chacune de nos pensées. » Rick attrapa la tête de Morty entre ses deux mains. « Écoute Morty ! Elle est presque inaudible, mais écoute ! »

Morty tendit l’oreille « Oh bon sang Rick! je l’entends ! »

« Eh oui Morty on est dans une putain de fanfic »

« U-une fanfic ? »

« Exacte Morty une saloperie de fanfic » Rick se retourna et leva la tête, les mains en porte-voix « S-sale créature de Satan, tu peux aller t’faire foutre si tu crois que je poserai la main sur mon putain de p’tit fils »

« Q-quoi, mais de quoi tu parles Rick, pourquoi tu poserais la main sur moi ? Tu ne vas pas me frapper hein ? »

Rick se retourna et fronça son mono sourcil « Borde de merde Morty, t’as pas encore compris ! » Il se massa les tempes en soupirant « On-on est dans ce que l’on appelle communément une fanfiction Morty et étant donné les descriptions physiques ambiguës et le fait qu’on ne soit que tous les deux, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit une sorte de fanfic lemon, c-137cest, smut ou une connerie du genre ».

« Un lemon ? c-137cest ? »

« Oui Morty un lemon. En gros dans cette histoire on doit baiser ensemble M-morty » dit Rick en sortant sa flasque d’alcool pour en prendre une gorgée.

« QUOI ? M,-mais,-mais c’est dégoutant Rick. Tu-tu es mon grand-père te j-je suis ton pe -»

« Mon p’tit fils, ouiiii Morty tu crois que je n’étais pas au courant. Dans tous les cas, cela implique qu’il ne faut surtout pas faire avancer l’histoire. Évitons les situations ambiguës et restons calmes. Peut-être qu’en attendant un peu ce putain de narrateur de merde- ou plutôt narratrice- se lassera et finira l’histoire. »

« Oh bon sang Rick c-c’est trop bizarre pour moi. Mais p-pourquoi quelqu’un écrirait un truc comme ça…ou toi et moi o-on on… » Le visage de Morty vira au rouge. Rien que l’idée de prononcer les mots lui retournait l’estomac. Il posa une main sur son ventre.

« Qu’est-ce que j’en sais M-morty » Rick prit une autre gorgée de sa flasque et continua « - ** _rot_** \- y’a des tas d’gens fêlés Morty. C-certaines personnes sont normales et d’autres écrivent des histoires contenant des relations sexuelles entre un grand-père et son p’tit fils. Mais bon bref, pour l’instant é-évitons d’aggraver la situation ok. »

« Bon sang Rick je- je ne suis pas sûr de -» Morty sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. C’en était trop pour lui. Il voulait juste rentrer à présent. Il aurait mieux fait d’aller en cours au lieu de suivre Rick dans cette aventure foireuse.

Une douche ! Une douche putain de douche, c’était tout ce qu’il voulait. Ah et son lit aussi ! Glisser dans ses draps bien chauds après une putain de douche bien fraîche. Morty sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Merde manquait plus que ça. Il n’avait pas en plus envie d’affronter le mépris de Rick et se faire traiter de ‘ _petite fiotte pleurnicheuse_ ’.

Rick regarda Morty tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel. « Bordel Morty, qu’est ce que je viens de dire. Tu vas finir par déclencher ‘l’élément perturbateur’ de l’histoire justement. Arrête- ** _rot_** -de chialer p’tit étron, ils attendent que ça. Ni une ni deux on va se retrouver à copuler s-sur le sol, tout ça parce que monsieur Morty est une petite pisseuse ! C-c’est ça que te veut Morty hien ? Tu-tu veux te retrouver à quatre pattes ma bite entre ta raie Morty. Tu veux gouter à-à la queue de ton putain de grand-père Mo-Morty !? »

« Bè- bè qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire alors hein Rick ! » Morty laissa échapper hoquet tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il sentait ses mains moites et son pouls s’accélérer. Rick lui criait souvent dessus avec des mots durs, mais là c’était plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter. Toute cette situation était trop pour lui. Cette fanfic, ce lemon. Morty ne comprenait pas toute l’histoire, mais il était sûr d’une chose c’est qu’il ne voulait pas coucher avec Rick. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi avec son grand-père ? Ça n’aurait pas pu être avec Jessica ?! Merde il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter de pleurer.

« Bordel M-Morty c’est exactement ça qu’il faut éviter de faire ! Ces créatures n’attendent que ça Morty ! Une situation où toi et moi on serait en proie à nos émotions. »

« Les-les créatures ? » dit le garçon en séchant ses larmes

« Oui Morty, les créatures, appelle-les comme tu veux, Fan girls, Fujoshi, enfants du diable, on s'en branle. En-en gros c’est la narratrice et ses lecteurs. Ce qu’il faut savoir c’est qu’elles ‘ship’ tout ce qui bouge Morty. L-les boys band Coréens, les personnages de mangas, les hétéros, tout ! Certaines n’ont aucune morale Morty » Rick s’agitait de plus en plus. «C-c’est pour ça qu’on est pris au piège Morty, parce qu’un esprit tordu veut nous voir baiser M-Morty ! Toi et moi ! Un grand-père et son p’tit fils Morty, UN PUTAIN DE GRAND-PÈRE ET SON PETIT FILS ! »

Rick leva sa tête en continuant « Tu as entendu sale créature ? Et vous aussi qui lisez cette merde, vous n’avez pas honte bande d’enfoirés. V-vous voulez du salace, alors venez lécher mes couilles ! »

« Oooh bon sang R-Rick, je veux m’en allez ! »

« Ouais je vais trouver un moyen Morty. Bon pour l’instant attendons, comme je l’ai dit ça lassera peut-être la fangirl en chaleur qui écrit cette merde»

***

« Rick je-je ne crois pas que ça ait marché…ça fait plus de 2 heures qu’on est là »

« Mmm merde t’as raison Morty. J’aurais dû me douter qu’il lui suffisait pour elle de faire une ellipse dans la narration. La temporalité du récit peut variez, mais nous on est toujours obligé se tapez les deux putains d’heures….aah bordel » Morty soupira lui aussi et se leva « Je vais pisser »

« Ouais-ouais merci pour les détails Morty », dit Rick sarcastiquement tandis qu’il finissait les dernières gorgées de sa flasque.

Morty marcha quelques pas afin de trouver un coin tranquille. Pleurer l’avait épuisé et déshydraté. En plus, il avait dû se taper tous les commentaires désobligeants de Rick durant deux heures.

Il s’arrêta près d’une sorte de buisson à poil vert et dézippa sa braguette. Morty laissa échapper un soupir en même temps qu’une agréable sensation de soulagement envahit son corps. Il venait de finir lorsque le buisson poilu se mit soudainement à bouger. La chose grandissait à vue d’œil et dépassa très vite Morty de plusieurs mètres.

Sidéré Morty ne bougea pas, et bien qu’il venait tout juste d’uriner, la peur était à deux doigts de lui faire recommencer l’opération. La chose semblait être une bête ; elle était difforme et l’on ne distinguait que deux petits yeux à moitié cachés sous les poils. Un grognement émana de la bête et un jet rosâtre sortit de ce qui devait être la bouche, pour aller s’étaler sur le jeune garçon.

« AAAAAH R-Rick ! Rick ! »

Rick qui était allongé dans l’herbe et se demandait par quel putain de moyen il allait pouvoir tenir sans sa flasque à présent vide. Lorsqu’il entendit les cris, il se précipita vers Morty.

« B-bordel Morty, mais qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ! » cria le scientifique. À la vue de la bête Rick sortit son gun laser et tira. La pauvre créature se désintégra dans un cri de douleur atroce.

Rick s’agenouilla près du garçon et chercha du regard les potentielles plaies. Il n’en vit aucune. En effet bien que l’étrange liquide visqueux qui recouvrait Morty, avait grignoté une bonne partie de ses vêtements, sa peau à présent exposée à l’air libre, était restée intacte. Elle semblait même chaude et douce. Son cou, ses cuisses, son ventre, sa bouche, toute sa chair était légèrement rosie par l’étrange substance. Morty haletait et l’on pouvait apercevoir sa petite langue toute rose entre ses lèvres. Un parfum émanait de lui. Non, le parfum venait plutôt du liquide bizarre. Un doux parfum sucré.

C’est fou, Rick n’aurait jamais pensé trouver une bouche si appétissante. Encore moins celle de Morty. Petite et rose. Bordel…Il avait envie de lui mettre son index dans la bouche pour sentir sa petite langue suçoter son doigt. Et pourquoi pas deux doigts ? Non trois ! Quoique, sa bouche était si petite. Est-ce qu’elle pourrait prendre trois doigts ? Et quelque chose de plus gros, elle pourrait ? _Sa bouche pourrait-elle prendre ma bi-_

Rick se figea. Mais à quoi pensait-il bordel ? Son pouls s’accéléra. Merde, ce n’était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Il se leva brusquement et mit la main devant son nez.

« Merde Morty ! Le liquide… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Rick. J-je vais mourir c’est ça. Oooh bon sang Rick je ne veux pas mourir. A-aide-moi Rick » Morty avait recommencé à pleurnicher. « Je…je me sens tout bizarre R-Rick…je-j’ai… »

« Bordel de merde Morty, je t’avais demandé une chose, une ! » fit Rick en s’éloignant d’un pas, la main toujours sur le visage. « C-c’était de ne pas déclencher une situation chelou, et toi tu trouves le moyen de te faire asperger de phéromones par un putain de Babouda ! C-ces phéromones sont aussi puissantes que le nom de cette créature est ridicule. Ils-ils réveillent nos plus bas instincts. Nos putains de pulsions sexuelles ! Bravo, niveau scénario porno on ne pouvait pas faire mieux Morty ! »

« J-je suis d-désolé Rick, je voulais juste faire pipi, je savais p-»

« Ça va, ça va, l-la ferme Morty ! Tu-tu vas juste réussir à me foutre la trique avec tes pleurnicheries »

Morty se leva chancelant. Ses habits étaient presque inexistants. Un bout t-shirt, maintenant devenu un crop top, couvrait uniquement son téton droit. Quant à son pantalon, il se rapprochait plus du mini short et on pouvait apercevoir son boxeur bleu par un énorme trou. Morty s’avançait toujours de plus en plus de Rick d'un pas mal assuré. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Rick, je t’en prie…J-je me sens vraiment bizarre, j’ai peur Rick »

« T’approches pas Morty. Ce-ce sont les phéromones. Ils-ils nous embrouillent l’esprit. C’est ce que ces saloperies de diablesses voulaient ! Putain Morty puisque je te dis de reculer ! Je ne sais pas si je serais…capable de-»

Morty agrippa Rick par sa blouse et le fit trébucher en arrière. Le jeune garçon était à présent affalé sur son torse. Sa respiration était rapide, sa peau était chaude. Rick pouvait sentir l’érection de Morty entre ses jambes. Le vieil homme lâcha un souffle rauque tandis que le sang affluait et gonflait son sexe.

_Eh merde !_


	2. Chapter 2

Morty se redressa lentement et porta une main à sa tête. Sa vision était légèrement floue, son sang pulsait dans son crâne. Il avait la sensation d’être enveloppé dans une sorte de brume épaisse. « R-rick…huh…dé-désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris je… je me sens bizarre. Oooh bon sang, je vais mourir ? » Les lèvres de Morty commencèrent à trembler. Il fixa Rick avec de grands yeux larmoyants. « Un antidote ! Tu-tu dois surement avoir ça hein ?! »

Rick qui s’était lui aussi redressé vit Morty se ruer sur sa blouse, fouillant frénétiquement ses poches.

« Wow, du calme Morty ! » Rick repoussa doucement Morty « Tu ne vas pas mourir ».

« Mais-m-mais le liquide m’a touché et-et maintenant j’ai l’impression que tout mon corps est en feu. Ça devait sans doute être de l’acide, ou-ou-ou bien, je ne sais pas moi un-»

« Ce n’est pas de l’acide Morty ! » le coupa Rick « Je te l’ai pourtant déjà dit dans le chapitre 1, c’est des phéromones ! C’est normal que tu te sentes bizarre.... tu-tu… » Rick leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement « Bordel Morty regarde-toi ! » Rick baissa ses yeux et les verrouilla sur l’entre-jambes de Morty.

Suivant le regard de Rick, le garçon aperçut avec horreur son érection. Son visage devint rouge-écarlate. Il referma rapidement ses cuisses et se cacha les parties avec ses mains. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ?

Morty releva les yeux, il s’apprêtait à parler pour tout expliquer à Rick, lui dire que ce n’était pas de sa faute, que parfois quand il était stressé son corps avait des réactions bizarres, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge à l’instant où il posa les yeux sur Rick. Le vieil homme avait toujours le regard fixé sur l’entre-jambes de Morty. Quand il le vit se mordiller les lèvres, le cœur du garçon se serra et il sentit son membre durcir un peu plus. À y regarder de plus près, les yeux de Rick effectuaient de rapides va-et-vient, parcourant ainsi le corps de Morty. Cuisses. Ventre. Genou. Cuisses. Téton droit. Entre-jambes. Cou. Entre-jambes. Cuisses. Entre-jambes. Bien que ses vêtements soient presque inexistants, Morty se sentait complètement déshabillé par le regard de Rick. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement, à la fois gêné et excité.

Rick eut soudain un léger sursaut comme s’il fut sorti d’une transe. Merde, les phéromones étaient bien plus puissantes que ce qu’il imaginait. Morty était sans doute tombé sur un Babouda mâle adulte. Aaah ce p’tit étron les avait bien foutus dans la merde !

« Hum…écoute Morty je n’ai pas d’antidote. Enfin si j’en ai un mais…comment dire » Rick se massa l’arrière la nuque nerveusement et repris « Tu vois Morty, les phéromones de Baboudas ne se dissipent que lorsque l’organisme reçoit une dose d’endorphine…et hum…le corps sécrète naturellement de l’endorphine quand...quand tu vois… » Rick fit un geste de va-et-vient de sa main droite. Morty le regarda un instant le regard perplexe. Rick grogna en levant les yeux « Bordel Morty, lorsqu’on jouit ! Le corps sécrète de l’endorphine après un orgasme ! S-sérieusement Morty mon geste n’était pas assez évocateur ?! » Dit Rick en réitérant les va-et-vient de façon plus évidente.

Morty rougit violemment et déglutit. Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Il n’arrivait plus à penser droit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Sans doute les phéromones étaient-elles à présent complètement absorber par son organisme. Et visiblement, les phéromones faisaient également beaucoup d’effet à Rick, puisque Morty remarqua l’énorme bosse dans son pantalon.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence. Un silence gênant et pesant.

Rick finit par soupirer. Il fallait bien qu’il se décide à faire quelque chose, il fallait en finir avec cette situation. Le scientifique prit délicatement le menton de Morty et relava sa tête vers lui. Il se pencha. Putain, mais qu’est ce qu'il s’apprêtait à faire là ? Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Morty. Morty ne fit rien. Rick intensifia légèrement le baiser, se limitant toujours à l’enter des lèvres du garçon. Le contact était doux et chaud. Les lèvres de Morty étaient à la fois fermes et fondantes. Rick laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Il n’allait pas pouvoir se contenter de ça bien longtemps. Rick cassa le baiser et se recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Il hésita un instant, guettant un quelconque signe de Morty. Nothing. L’adolescent se contentait de le regarder, haletant d’un air groggy. Ces joues rouges, cette bouche rose l’égerment enflé par le baiser, et cette putain de petite langue si appétissante, qui lui donnait envie de- _eh merde !_ pensa-t-il, _de toute façon tout est déjà écrit d’avance non ?!_

Rick prit la bouche du garçon avec fougue laissant échapper un grognement bestial, et fit entrer sa langue sans difficulté. Il allongea Morty sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il entrelaça leurs langues, suçotant et mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Morty. Bordel c’était divin ! Chaque gémissement de Morty gonflait un peu plus sa queue. À sa grande surprise, il sentit les mains de Morty remonter son dos et entourer sa nuque. Il recula. « Oh bordel Morty… »

« R-rick… » La voix de Morty était presque inaudible, comme un soupire. Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, à penser, à réfléchir….bon sang il lui en fallait plus ! Il voulait…non…il avait _besoin_ que Rick le touche, l’embrasse, le caresse, l’étreigne, le fasse gémir, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne ! « BON SANG RICK BAISE-MOI ! »

Silence…

 _Merde!_ Est-ce que Morty l’avait crié à haute voix ?

« B-bordel Morty, t’es conscient de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

 _Fuck!_ Morty l’avait vraiment dit à haute voix !

La respiration de Rick s’était soudainement accélérée et il dévorait Morty d’un regard prédateur. « Faudra pas le regretter après gamin »

Morty hésita un instant « d-d’accord… »

« Une fois que la narratrice aura commencé la scène de cul, ce sera trop tard. Tu le sais ça ? »

« o-oui… »

« Je ne m’arrêterais pas Morty »

Morty déglutit, sentant l’excitation monter en lui.

Rick se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant « Aaah bordel de merde, va falloir que je me murge la gueule après ça»

Morty ferma les yeux lorsqu’il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Rick envelopper sa bouche. De ses doigts experts, le scientifique se débarrassa des derniers lambeaux de tissu qui recouvraient le garçon. Morty frissonna au contact de l’air frais sur son corps nu. La main de Rick se posa sur son torse et Morty laissa échapper un léger gémissement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que Rick le commençait à la caresser. Morty se sentait à la fois vulnérable et en sécurité. L’idée de se faire totalement dominer par Rick l’excitait beaucoup…beaucoup trop. Bon sang, il s’agissait quand même de son grand-père! Non, non, tout ça devait surement être dû aux phéromones. Oui, voilà, les phéromones le rendaient incohérent… _c’est la faute aux phéromones._ Mais Morty n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre son monologue intérieur. La main droite de Rick descendait à présent vers son entre-jambes, caressant l’intérieur de sa cuisse pour atteindre son sexe en érection. Morty eut un frisson aigu lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de Rick palper ses testicules.

« hmm… R-Rick »

Le scientifique ricana, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres. Ce n’était peut-être pas très moral de prendre du plaisir à voir gémir son petit-fils, mais Rick se délectait néanmoins du spectacle. Morty avait cette particularité de paraître toujours vulnérable. Il semblait si fragile qu’on aurait pu le briser aussi bien physiquement qu’émotionnellement.

Soudain, tout alla très vite. Rick agrippa et malaxa les fesses de Morty, puis son long doigt fin effectua de petits mouvements circulaires à l’entrée de son anus avant de s’enfoncer jusqu’à la dernière phalange. Morty rejeta la tête en arrière et tout son corps tressaillit.

« Aaaah Ri- AAAH ! »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Rick arrêta son mouvement, sans pour autant retirer son doigt, en braquant ses yeux sur le garçon le scientifique le vit porter une main à sa bouche d’un geste rapide. Les yeux de Morty étaient grand ouverts et ses joues en feu. Rick déglutit. Morty resserra sa main autour de sa bouche comme s’il craignait qu’un autre son ne lui échappe par mégarde.

Rick respirait bruyamment, incapable de penser clairement. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Bordel qu’est ce qui venait de se passer là ? C’est Morty qui venait de gémir comme ça ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fit un subtil mouvement du doigt et le recourba légèrement à l’intérieur de Morty. Presque immédiatement, le garçon poussa un gémissement étouffé entre ses doigts qui fit tressaillir sa queue. Le vieil homme laissa échapper un « Bordel de merde Morty » entre ses dents. Il savait que les phéromones des Baboudas amplifiaient la sensibilité, mais pas à ce point-là ; là, c’était d’un tout autre niveau. Rick pouvait sentir Morty se contracter frénétiquement autour de son doigt. Il reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient en douceur pour que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas avoir mal il haletait entre ses doigts de plus en plus fort, se cambrant sous Rick, la tête penchée en arrière. Observant la réaction de Morty le vieil homme accéléra le rythme, entrant et sortant de façon fluide. Les phéromones permettaient à Morty de produire directement un lubrifiant naturel, ce qui facilitait grandement le travail.

Trop concentré sur les vagues de plaisir qui irradiait son corps, Morty ne remarqua presque rien lorsque Rick ajouta un second doigt, puis un troisième, les enfonçant presque jusqu’au bout tout et les écartant légèrement pour le dilater. Le gamin était vachement serré et Rick n’avait pas envie de sauter l’étape du doigtage. Si ça ne tenait qu’a lui il aurait bien évidemment passé cette étape à la trappe (au contraire, il aurait même préféré culbuter Morty directement), mais il n’avait aucune envie de gérer la crise de l’arme qui aurait suivi s’il avait baisé Morty à sec ; crise de l’arme qui aurait davantage résulté du choc émotionnel que du choc physique. Oui, Morty était un gamin plutôt fragile, alors valait mieux le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on se fait enculer par son grand-père.

Rick s’amusait de voir Morty bouger ses hanches frénétiquement pour enfoncer un peu plus les doigts de son grand-père en lui. Le garçon avait toujours la main verrouillée sur sa bouche, si verrouillé que les extrémités de ses doigts étaient totalement blanches; la circulation du sang coupé à force de s’enfoncer dans sa peau.

« Eh Morty laisse-moi un peu entendre ta jolie voix, veux tu. » dit le vieil homme d’un ton clame. Il agrippa le poignet du garçon et le plaqua doucement au sol.«Tu vas finir par étouffer. Regarde-toi, t’es presque au bord du malaise avec tes conneries. Y’a personne pour t’entendre Morty, alors relax. »

Le garçon respirait bruyamment comme s’il venait de remonter à la surface de l’eau. Rick sortit délicatement ses doigts, arrachant au passage un petit gémissement à Morty.

« T’es prêt Morty ? » souffla Rick d’une voix rauque qui fit frissonner le garçon.

Morty déglutit et agrippa fermement l’herbe sous ses mains. Il eut des papillons dans le ventre lorsqu’il vit Rick enlever sa blouse et la poser doucement à côté. Puis l’homme retira son t-shirt, laissant apparaitre un torse fin et des abdos subtilement dessinés sur une peau étonnamment ferme. Morty avait déjà vu Rick nu auparavant (en général lors de missions foireuses), mais là c’était différent ; Rick avait cette assurance de mâle dominant qui le rendait incroyablement…sexy.

Le scientifique se rapprocha de façon à caler les Morty sur ses cuisses. Le garçon avait une vue imprenable de Rick, parfaitement positionné entre ses jambes. Morty s’agitait de plus en plus pour le plus grand plaisir du vieil homme qui jouait avec sa patience. Morty finit par entendre un bruit de braguette. L’air était moite et le silence rempli d’une tension sexuelle. Rick le fixait intensément, il déboucla sa ceinture avec une lenteur insoutenable. « Ce que tu vois te plaît, Morty ? » la voix du savant était descendue d’une octave. Il abaissa son pantalon et son boxeur, et lâcha un soupir guttural lorsque son sexe, enfin libéré, vint taper le bas de son ventre; là où se trouvaient les poils pubiens.

Morty n’avait pas raté une miette du spectacle et sentit son intérieur palpiter quand Rick le prit par les hanches pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il le vit se masturber deux trois fois avant d’aligner son sexe sur l’entrée de son anus.

« Ok Morty- _rot_ \- va-va falloir que tu te relax et que tu écoutes bien tout ce que j’te dis capiche ? »

Morty hocha la tête, les joues en feux.

« Bon garçon » dit Rick avec un sourire animal.

D’une main il pressa doucement son gland à l’entrée du garçon, testant la résistance avec de petites pressions. Morty ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration lorsqu’il sentit Rick s’introduire en lui. Il avait l’impression d’être empalé, son intérieur se contracta frénétiquement.

« Hmmm… relax Morty , il faut que- tu dois pousser peu Morty pour que puisse renter. Si-si tu contractes comme ça-aaah bordel…si tu contractes ça risque de faire mal »

Le garçon posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de Rick comme s’il voulait le repousser, sans pour autant le faire, il se contenta de les poser.

« R-Rick c’est- aaanh- c’est trop…ah »

Rick s’arrêta la queue à mi-chemin. Il se passa une main dans les chevaux en grognant. Putain le gamin était tellement étroit !

Morty s’étant un peu habitué, Rick continua de s’enfoncer jusqu’à la garde. Il laissa échapper un soupir rauque à la sensation de chaleur qui entourait sa queue. Les deux mains sur les hanches de Morty il commença à effectuer de lent va-et-vient, très vite ses mouvements devinrent fluides et réguliers grâce au lubrifiant que sécrétait Morty. Le garçon n’avait plus mal, au contraire le plaisir l’envahissait peu à peu à chaque mouvement de Rick. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner les gémissements qui s’échappaient de sa gorge. Cependant, les lents coups de reins de Rick ne suffisaient plus à Morty, le garçon écarta un peu plus ses jambes et agrippa les fesses du scientifique, l’invitant ainsi intensifié le rythme.

« Plus fort Rick…ah…plus vite », balbutia Morty.

Il n’en fallait pas plus à Rick pour basculer sur le mode ‘bête sauvage’. Rick se plaça rapidement au-dessus du visage de Morty, la main gauche posée au sol à côté de sa tête, la main droite ramenant la jambe du garçon sur son épaule. Morty n’eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, son cerveau était noyé sous les phéromones, l’odeur de Rick et les vagues de plaisirs. Rick commença à marteler Morty de puissant coup de reins, s’enfonçant jusqu’à la garde; ses couilles frappant à chaque mouvement le petit cul du garçon. Des bruits de chair et de respiration s’entremêlaient tandis que Rick enivré par le plaisir grognait d’une voix rauque des paroles incohérentes.

« AaaANh M-Morty bordel ! C-comment…Merde…comment ça c’fait q’tu sois aussi- Ah Bordel de merde mmh –aussi serré Morty. Ah putain Morty j’peux- j’peux mmh- j’arrive renter en toi comme dans du beurre…ah- comme dans du putain de beurre Morty. T'aimes ça ? Hein Morty, t’aimes te faire empaler par ton grand-père Morty ? B-BORDEL ! Tu gémis comme une petite pute en chaleur ! Tu-t-tu- t’es une p'tite pute Morty ? Une p'tite salope à son _papy._ Ah…merde.. mnh ! Je vais tellement te baiser Morty que tu ne pourras même plus marcher droit ! »

Rick se redressa et agrippa les hanches de Morty en lui relevant légèrement le basin. Morty gémissait…non plutôt il hurlait tant le plaisir irradiait tout son corps. Il tressaillait à chacun des violents coups de reins de Rick. L'adolescent n’aurait jamais imaginé prendre autant de plaisir…par derrière.

Maintenant que Rick avait légèrement surélevé ses hanches, il sentait une nouvelle sensation poindre dans son ventre. Un nouveau plaisir. À chaque passage la queue de Rick s’écrasait tout au fond de lui, contre _un point_ en particulier.

« OOooh Bon sang R-Rick…AAaanh…là, jus- ah– juste là ! t-t'arrêtes pas c’est- c’est trop bon !!! »

Rick sourit avec malice et se retira, se délectant de la vue, tandis que Morty soudain en manque de friction, gémissait.

«Merde Rick ! Je-je t'ai dit de pas t’arrêter qu’est-ce que tu fous bon sang ! »

« Ok ok, tout doux Morty » le sourire de Rick s’élargit

« Tu-tu tu le fais exprès ! Bon sang, Rick on ait presque de 3000 mots là, combien de temps veux-tu que cette fanfic dure ! »

« Oh oh ! Voyez-vous çà ! Monsieur me fait des leçons de morale alors que Monsieur est à l’origine de toute cette merde. Tu veux en finir avec cette fanfic hein ? Alors on va en finir à ma façon. Retourne-toi ! »

« Q-quoi, mais- woOAw !»

Mais Rick n’attendit pas la réponse du garçon et le prit par les hanches pour le faire pivoter. Morty se retrouva plaqué ventre à terre contre le sol. Rick le tira vers lui et le repositionna de façon à avoir les fesses de l’adolescent pile en face de son sexe. Son gland pressa contre l’entrée de Morty lorsqu’il se pencha vers son oreille. Il lécha le lobe avant de susurrer d’une voix rauque et chaude « Tu veux jouir Morty, c’est ça hmm ? Alors je vais te culbuter tellement fort que tu jouiras par ton p’tit cul »

Morty se mordilla la lèvre. Rick se redressa rapidement et, tenant son sexe d’une main, l’enfonça jusqu’à la garde. « Mmm ouais putain…t-t’es vraiment une p’tite salope hein Morty ! Ton p’tit cul avale ma bite à la perfection » il leva la main et frappa sèchement la fesse droite de Morty. Celui-ci se contracta instantanément autour du membre du scientifique lorsque l’agréable douleur le traversa. Morty sentait l’orgasme monter en lui tandis que Rick continuait à le baiser violemment. Il dirigea inconsciemment sa main tremblante de plaisir vers son pénis. Bordel il avait besoin de jouir !

« Eh pas si vite Morty », Rick lui attrapa le poignet et le bloqua derrière son dos. « Tu jouiras quand le l’aurais décidé. Supplie-moi ! » dit-il, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Morty avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser, son système nerveux était saturé par le plaisir. Il détestait l’air supérieur que Rick prenait et n’avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser encore une fois; mais là c’était une urgence.

« Pitié Ri-Rick ! ah ! je-mmh… je t’en su-ah…supplie ! Fais-moi…jouir- aah ! Putain Rick je t’en prie !!!! »

« mmmh bon garçon… « Le vieil homme accéléra les coups de reins, jusqu’à atteindre une cadence effrénée. Des râles incohérents s’échappaient de la gorge Morty tandis qu’il sentit l’orgasme pénétrer tout son corps par ondes successives, éjaculant sur l’herbe sous son ventre. Rick grogna et s’enfonça le plus loin possible dans Morty déversant sa semence chaude à l’intérieur. « Arrrhh Bordel ! ». Le garçon, ne tenant plus sur ses genoux, s’affala sous pression.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, reprenant leurs souffles. Puis Rick se retira doucement ; il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction lorsqu’il vit sa semence dégouliner entre les cuisses de Morty. Il s’allongea à côté du garçon et se passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis qu’il reprenait ses esprits. Morty soupira. Une sensation de plénitude et de bien-être l’enveloppait. Les phéromones s’estompaient peu à peu de son organisme, maintenant qu’il avait reçu un shot d’endorphine.

« Rick ? »

« Hmm… »

« Hum…je- je suis désolé d’avoir compliqué les choses et…et qu’on est dû…hum…qu’on est dû -»

« T’embêtes pas pour ça Morty, c’est déjà du passé. On va juste éviter de raconter à ta mère notre aventure aujourd’hui en détaille, hein qu’en penses-tu ? »

« Ou-o-oui bien sûr ! »

« …Ça va, pas trop mal au cul Morty! »

« R-Rick ! »

« Hahaha ça va, ça va relax, je plaisante Morty. Détends ton string. »

« Bon sang Rick, t’es vraiment obligé de faire comme si on n’avait pas fait…ce qu’on a fait… »

« Crois-moi Morty, j’ai déjà fait pire »

« B-bon on va devoir attendre combien de temps encore »

« On se casse dans pas longtemps. Regarde, il n’y a plus de description, c’est que du dialogue maintenant. L’histoire est en train de se terminer ».

« Bon tant mieux. Je me rhabille alors, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Eh Rick, si on passait à Blips et Chitz pour se détendre et oublier tout ça ! »

«Ça marche ! J’suis prems à Roy ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous d’avoir lu Fanfic Rick, j’espère que vous avez aimé. Surtout n’hésitez pas à-
> 
> « Morty ! Morty allez dépêche, il y aura la queue devant Roy sinon !»
> 
> « J’arrive Rick attend-moi ! » 
> 
> Heu… excusez-moi j’étais en train de faire les remerciements de fin là. 
> 
> « Z’êtes qui ? »
> 
> La narratrice 
> 
> « Oh ! Alors c’est vous qui étiez derrière toute cette merde, je vois… OH Morty dépêche ! Bordel tu fous quoi ? »
> 
> « J’ariiiiive ! » 
> 
> « On est dans les coulisses de l’histoire alors…mmh pas mal…Bon c’est pas que je m’emmerde maiiiis, elle est ou la sortit ? »
> 
> Oh vous chercher la sortit. Vous auriez pu attendre que je finisse les remerciements au lieu de me couper comme çà. Ce n’est pas très po-» 
> 
> « Ouais, ouais j’suis un connard, bouuuh. Bon la sortie c’est par où ! »
> 
> ....Tout droit puis au fond à gauche.
> 
> « Ok c’est ça, ciao »
> 
> « C’est bon Rick j’ai retrouvé ma chaussure- oh ? C’est qui ça ? »
> 
> « Personne. Aller viens Morty, on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça…»
> 
> Oook bon…bref je disais donc, n’hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires et des likes, j’adore ça lol. Ah aussi ! Si vous avez des idées/scénarios que vous aurez aimé lire dites-le-moi en commentaires ! J’ai moi-même plein d’idées qui bouillonnent.  
> Voilà, encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu ma première fic jusqu’au bout et à la prochaine. ;-)


End file.
